


Enthralled

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 50's Greaser Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Dom Lance (Voltron), Greaser Lance (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Mind Control, One-armed shiro, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampiric Enthralling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Shiro was new to Arus City. He didn't know the things that lurked in the dark alleys and shadows. He didn't know to be afraid. So when a pretty young man with a sad story comes to his door, Shiro is quick to let him in. And that may just prove to be his fatal error... Or a blessing from the gods.





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abscission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscission/gifts).



> Heyyyy!!!! So here's my Monstertro fic for Lanzi!!!! The prompt was vampire shance with Lance holding the position of power! hope it's okay that I ended up making it *very borderline* sfw.
> 
> Beta'd my ManifestMerlin~!!!! Please enjoy!!  
> ~Eli

Shiro shivered a bit, running a hand through his snowy hair. He took a deep breath and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, shaking his head to try and fight away his paranoia.  _ Everything is fine _ , he told himself.  _ You’re just being paranoid; it’s a new town and you’re bound to be a bit nervous. But, honestly, this is ridiculous… _

Shiro stepped down the alley that lead to his door, cursing himself for the thousandth time that night as he wondered why in the world he choose such a shitty little apartment. The man released his jacket, rummaging through his pocket for his keys and catching his lapel when the wind tried to blow it off of the stump of his right arm. He sighed and used his teeth to keep his jacket in place as he put his key into the lock on his door.

A sound gave the man pause. He turned from the door, looking around nervously and letting his jacket free so he could call out a nervous ‘hello’. Shiro nearly screamed when someone cleared their throat on the other side of him, quickly wheeling around. He gulped, warm blush spreading across his cheeks at the sight of the new arrival.

It was a young man, most likely around the age of twenty. His short brown hair curled at the edge of a slender, tanned face set with ocean blue eyes and a playful, lopsided smile. His clothes were simple: white tank top, black jeans, black biker jacket, and combat boots. Even for such an 50’s greaser vibe, this man was the picture of youth, his skin clear and shining and his demeanor playful. A duffel bag, stuffed full, was slung over the young man’s shoulder.

Shiro gulped, shifting nervously and catching his jacket as the wind tried to pull it from his body again. The newcomer stepped closer to Shiro, his nose twitching a bit and his grin spreading. Steel grey and deep blue eyes met, and Shiro felt himself relax a bit. This young man seemed harmless enough. Maybe this would be his first friend in Arus City.

“Uhm, h-hello… Is there something I can do to help you?” Shiro finally spoke up, his voice shaking a bit as his teeth threatened to chatter at another cold gust of wind.

The man laughed a bit, replying as he took another step closer, bringing them face to face. “Yeah, actually. See, uh… my parents kicked me out. Didn’t want a gay kid in their house, y’know?”

Shiro’s heart melted at the young man’s words. It was so similar to his own youth, shunned by his conservative family for simply wanting to love whoever he chose. How could he send away someone like this sweet young man, someone who, like Shiro, was put out by his family simply for wanting to love.

“I understand. I don’t know you, but I know it’s hard to start off on your own after something like this. Come on in, okay?” Without further ceremony, the white haired man pushed his door open, ushering his guest inside. The young man quickly accepted the offer, looking around as Shiro entered and shut the door, the latter making sure the deadbolt, slide-chain, and doorknob were all securely locked. Couldn’t be too careful in a city like Arus, after all.

The outsider turned towards Shiro. “Oh, by the way, my name is Lance Rivera.” The introduction was punctuated by an outstretched hand and a warm grin. Shiro chuckled, reaching out to shake Lance’s hand firmly. “Nice to meet you, Lance. I’m Shir- oh, ah..”

Shiro tightened his grip, wobbling and trying to reach up with his missing arm to hold his head. The room swam and warped around him, Shiro’s head becoming light with the dizziness that suddenly bombarded him. Lance came forward, catching the big man easily.

“Woah, hey, are you okay Shiro? Let’s get you off your feet.” With that, the younger man helped Shiro to the couch, being careful to keep him supported with both hands. Shiro smiled at Lance thankfully as the younger decided aloud to get a glass of water for the man. He drained the glass as soon as Lance returned with it, sitting back.

Shiro chuckled and shook his head, smiling at Lance. “Sorry, my dizzy spells don’t usually come on so suddenly like that. It just means I’ve been on my feet too long.”

Lance nodded, sliding onto the couch beside his host with a charming smile and another twitch of his nose. “I don’t mind it. You look like a man who’s seen a lot in his time. War didn’t treat you kindly, I’m guessing?”

Shiro shook his head as Lance pressed close to his side. It was strangely comforting having the young man so close, his slender hand brushing Shiro’s bangs from his face. He let out a breathy sigh as Lance moved to straddle his lap, working Shiro’s jacket off and tossing it to the side to be forgotten.

Shiro raised his hand languidly, sliding it up Lance’s clothed torso and sighing in appreciation of the lean muscle he could feel beneath. How had he even gotten here? A young man who was  _ just his type _ had just randomly shown up on his doorstep. And he happened to be just as gay as Shiro was! It was so strange and yet so welcome.

Lance leaned forward, both hands braced against Shiro’s chest. He kissed the man deeply, his tongue licking into the larger man’s mouth with no resistance. His left hand came up to caress a porcelain throat, fingertips dancing along the pulse point just below the unmarked flesh. Shiro’s breath fluttered as Lance squeezed lightly, their lips just barely pulling apart.

A small chuckle bid Shiro to open his eyes, his breath catching and his blood chilling at the sight before him. Lance’s eyes had turned a brilliant crimson, his pupils slit like a feline’s. His eye teeth were long and pointed stilettos, ready to be bathed red by the blood of their victim.

The human quickly tried to push Lance away, but a tight squeeze on his throat stopped him. Lance leaned in, taking a deep breath of Shiro’s scent. His breath ghosted across pale flesh as he exhaled, sending shivers through them both. When he spoke, his voice was low, and he had dropped any attempt to sound like he was from that era.

“Don’t worry, Big Daddy. I won’t kill ya. See, you’re special. We ‘pires like to call people like you ‘sirens’, y’see? Your blood, it’s like an irresistible dame, dressed all in leathers and puttin’ on the charm. I only need a taste and I’ll be boss for a week, gimme a gulp and I’m cruisin’ for two. So I plan on keeping a sexy meal ticket like you around for quite some time. The bobbed version, you’re gonna be my little toy, and I’m gonna make you feel  _ so  _ good to make it worth the while.”

Shiro trembled beneath the vampire, eyes glazed over. He’d barely registered what Lance had told him, catching only that his blood was special and that Lance was willing to trade pleasure for his meals. The mortal darted his tongue out to wet his lips, realizing that his captor was waiting for an answer. This beast could simply take what he wanted and leave Shiro broken and bloody, but he was waiting, containing himself until he had permission to do as he pleased.

Shiro would be lying to say he wasn’t completely turned on. A single breath left him, his words carried upon it.

_ “Make me yours.” _

Lance wasted no time in diving forward, his pearlescent daggers hungrily finding home in Shiro’s pulse point. The human shuddered and gasped, held in place by Lance’s strong, svelte hands as his blood was taken. He felt his life tightening within his body, held back by the thinnest of strands. Finally, Lance pulled away, his bloody maw yawned wide as he panted softly, pupils nothing more than dark slits in pools of Shiro’s own life force.

Their mouths came together again, heated and desperate, Shiro giving his new master the dominance he knew was owed. The taste of copper mixed with saliva and a bit of sweat only ignited another fire inside of the mortal that he never knew had been hiding there. Tongues danced and swirled around one another, spilling more blood as unsheathed fangs scraped into the mortal flesh. Lance pulled back, raising a hand to his mouth and biting himself open before pressing his wrist urgently to Shiro’s mouth.

“Drink, slave. You will be mine for eternity.”

Shiro eagerly followed the command, licking and sucking the black blood from Lance’s smooth skin and the wound he had created. When Shiro looked up at Lance, his eyes were already glowing with dark, violet magic. Lance smirked and pulled his hand away, using the other to keep Shiro still when the human tried to follow. A lick to his wrist started the healing process.

“Not now, darling. You’ll have more soon. For now, you must rest. I can’t have my sweet pet getting exhausted, now can I?”

Shiro nodded obediently, wrapping his arm under Lance, standing and lifting the vampire effortlessly. He took Lance to bed, laying his master down gently and helping him strip as best as he could before tending to his own clothes. When he laid down, Lance brought Shiro close, chuckling softly and stroking the man’s snowy hair. As the mortal drifted off to sleep, his lips curled into a content smile; he knew was safe here in his new master’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kudo and comment to keep me writing!!


End file.
